The Monarch and the Innocent
by Sora Messenger of the Sky
Summary: What happens when three year old Yugi accidently goes through the gateway of past and future? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter I

The Monarch and the Innocent  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
It was a dark and winter night . . . the rain was pouring just a little bit. There was nothing that can stop this calm, blissful moment, and the moon began to reveal itself between the dark clouds. There was peace in the town of Domino. In the back seat of a shiny, navy blue car, Yugi Mouto was scanning the road with his very large eyes of amethyst. He is three years old; yesterday was his birthday. He held his Dark Magician plush tightly. It was the greatest thing in the world to him.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Can we pway when we get home?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi. We can play as soon as I get home from work."  
  
"Mommy go?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry Yugi. But Daddy will be home to play with you."  
  
"Otay."  
  
They pulled up into their house's driveway. Yugi's mother helped Yugi safely into the house. After Yugi changed into his favorite pajamas, he crawled into bed; his mom tucked him in his Dark Magician blankets.  
  
"Mommy, where Daddy?"  
  
"He is on his way here. He'll be here by the time you wake up."  
  
"What if Daddy not come? What if I get scarwed?" Yugi questioned, holding his Dark Magician tighter.  
  
"Then Dark Magician will protect you."  
  
Yugi gave a playful smile; his eyes lit up with childhood.  
  
"Otay!"  
  
Yugi's mom turned off the lights and left the door open a little. She knew that Yugi was very afraid of the dark. After that, she was ready to go to work and she was already running late.  
  
"Goodnight, my son."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
"Yugi. . ."  
  
Yugi was shaking under his covers; he woke up an hour prior to ten. There were whispers flooding his room. They were powerful, mysterious, inexplicable voices that continued to call his name. Yugi held his plush tightly and mustered enough courage to check it out. As soon as he crawled out of bed, the voices immediately ceased. This frightened Little Yugi even more. He began to investigate to find the source of the murmuring, and he carried his little 'guardian' with him. He slowly pushed open the door to his parents' room. There stood the heirloom of his family: a mirror with the carvings of duel monsters in the wood.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
When he touched the glass of the mirror, his hand passed right through it! This began to arouse his curiosity. What if he went in the mirror entirely? He decided to take the chance. Yugi braced himself and jumped through the mirror.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he was in a different place, and he was stepping on cold floor. He detested cold floors. Yugi glanced at the floor, and it was a golden color that was shinning in the moonlight. Maybe it was gold! When he began to scan the place with his eyes, he saw strange hieroglyphics carved into the wall. These ancient writings were highly authentic. He didn't recognize this place at all! This place had pyramids outside of it and some small houses. This must be Egypt! Yugi was highly baffled; how did he manage to get here? He decided to look at the hieroglyphics again.  
  
"Who's there!?"  
  
There were guards?? Yugi didn't want to be seen by these people; he saw that they were equipped with large, curved swords. What were the chances of living if they found him? When the guards began to search for any intruders, Yugi darted at full speed to a close room. He panted very hard and fast. He began to search the room with his eyes for anyone that could hurt him. Something caught his eye; he saw a sleeping person there in a bed with golden sheets. He had the same hair color as he did.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Yugi walked over to the sleeping person and poked him a few times. He was still sleeping. That person must have been in a deep sleep. Yugi felt it was safe enough to be around him, so he slipped under the covers and snuggled closer to him. He fell asleep to the strong rhythm of his heart.  
Was it good? Bad? There's still more to come! 


	2. Chapter II: Meeting the Sovreign

The Monarch and the Innocent  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
The morning was just as blissful as the night. The sun began to bring its pleasant rays of gentle light upon the palace, and the children at play gave their laughter full of mirth to the hearts of the weary; their laughter would prolong the youth in the elderly. The birds filled the earth with songs told by many generations of peace. Peace had surrounded the sands of Egypt and its neighbors; the people had set aside their differences and cherished the precious gift of life as unison. In the midst of the palace, a pair of strong crimson eyes had revealed themselves. This young man had just awakened from hard tasks at hand the day before. At first he didn't want to get up, but he knew he had to. He sat up and walked out of bed on the side he was facing, and proceeded for another hard day. He changed his clothes to ancient black clothing and he finished his 'masterpiece' with a mauve colored cape.  
  
"Today is going to be a good day. . . I hope."  
  
When he began to remove his bed sheets to give to his helper, Little Yugi was revealed. He was slowly opening his eyes of a soft purple or amethyst; the light was blinding him, so he could not see the young adult.  
  
"What in Ra's name!? Who are you!?"  
  
"Daddy no know me?? My name Yugi, 'member?"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Daddy no 'member me?"  
  
"What are you talking about?? I'm not your. . ."  
  
Yugi was shocked. Could this person not be his father? This person was the only one he trusted until now. Little Yugi didn't know whether to trust him or not in this moment. The decision was so hard that his eyes began to fill with tears. The young man quickly noticed this.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. You just kind of scared me a little bit. Will you forgive me?"  
  
He really didn't want to say that last line, but what else could he do? Yugi thought about it and smiled a little. He hugged the teenager who carried most of his features.  
  
"Otay! I 'give you!"  
  
Suddenly, they both heard the sound of footsteps get louder, and louder, and louder. The young man shoved him in the golden bed sheets, and stood in front of it. A man in strange clothing walked into this room; most of his face was covered and he held a two colored cane in his hand.  
  
"Um, hi Simon Muran! I never thought that you would come here out of all places!" He said, giving a forced smile.  
  
"My prince, you know that I come here every morning! Wait. . . what is behind you?"  
  
"Nothing! N-Nothing at all!"  
  
"I know when you're hiding something from me, and you're hiding something from me. What are you hiding?"  
  
"I said I was hiding nothing!"  
  
Simon Muran walked to behind the prince and removed the bed sheets. There was nothing there.  
  
"Hmmm. . . That's funny. I thought you were hiding something."  
  
"Ha ha, I got you again!" He chuckled nervously. Where was Yugi??  
  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Anyway, you are going to be Pharaoh, Prince Bel Um Fal. You need to start doing a little bit better at your duties as a prince! Quite frankly, I'm embarrassed at your effort!"  
  
"I know. I'll try to try harder."  
  
As soon as Simon Muran left, the prince immediately began to search for Little Yugi; he was certain he stuffed him in the golden covers! Just when he was about to give up, he felt a small tug on his cape. He turned around, and Yugi was standing right there holding his Dark Magician.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!!! If Simon Muran saw you, you would have been taken away and executed! Where were you anyway?"  
  
"Under purwple blankie!"  
  
"Purple blanket?? Oh, my cape. But don't do that! I don't want you to be killed!"  
  
"Dawk Magician pwotects me!"  
  
"Dark Magician??"  
  
Yugi showed him his plush and held it tightly again. The prince stood there in awe; he had never seen anything like it. Yugi began to hug it a little bit tighter and looked at the prince with the biggest, most kawaii eyes in the world. They seemed to glisten in the sunlight. Then he began to reach out to the prince, and he understood it perfectly. He picked him up and held him very gently in his arms; time seemed to freeze at that moment.  
  
"So your name is Yugi, am I right?"  
  
Yugi nodded, and held his 'guardian' close to him.  
  
"What am I going to do? If they find you here, then they will slaughter you. But I can't keep you a secret forever! Well, I guess I should start on your clothes. I mean, what are you dressed as?"  
  
Yami carried Little Yugi to a secret place he had for remembering. He had things here from ever since he was two years old. He began to look for some clothes for Yugi.  
  
"Aha! I found something!"  
  
It was the same thing he was wearing, only a lot smaller. He also found some armlets and bracelets that could fit Yugi. They were made of gold and they sparkled in the light. He helped him put it on, and they were matching exactly. He even found him a mauve cape to go with it.  
  
"Wow! I look like you, Pwince Bel Um Fal!"  
  
"Please, don't call me that. It makes me seem like I'm an evil ruler or something. Call me Yami."  
  
"Yami??"  
  
"Yes. Call me that."  
  
"Otay Yami! And Dawk Magician says hi!"  
  
"Okay. Listen very carefully Yugi. Do NOT leave this room for any reason, unless I say so. If you leave, it can cost you your life! Understand?"  
  
"Otay! I no leave!"  
  
"Good. I have to go into the throne room. I'll be back, and I mean it."  
  
"Yami go?"  
  
"Yes. But I will be checking on you every now and then. And if you hear someone about to pass the door, hide in my covers."  
  
"Otay! And Dawk Magician says Bye!"  
  
Yami left to talk to his father in the throne room.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
That's about the end of chapter two. I'm going to bed now, because it is 11:23 at night. Anyway, thanks again to the people who reviewed me! But there are more chapters on the way, so please Read and Review! 


	3. Chapter III: Danger for the Innocent One

The Monarch and the Innocent  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
"Prince Bel Um Fal, the Pharaoh wishes to see you."  
  
Yami was following Simon Muran to the throne room. He wasn't really walking with him out of conscience; he had questions in his mind that would still remain unanswered. Where did Yugi come from? Why and how did he come here? How would Yugi remain concealed, and what would Yami do if they found him? He wanted to give them all a good speculation, but what if it was wrong? He was so wrapped up in questions that he didn't pay attention to Simon Muran's voice, and he didn't want to. He was focusing on one thing: Yugi's existence. An innocent child's life was at stake and saving him would be a hard task. He couldn't go beyond the power of his father in his entire life; how could he now?  
  
They walked past the dark, golden walls of hieroglyphics and old sculptures of people. The sunlight hardly touched the walls at all, and it was almost invisible. The two people walked into the vast throne room and sauntered to the Pharaoh. His face was being covered by shadows; the sight of his face was extremely vague. Simon Muran bowed to the Pharaoh, as if his power was anything but frail; to him, it was more than omnipotent. Yami just stared at his father. He had no emotion in his face at all; it was like a blank void. The Pharaoh called him in because he was worried about him. Yami was unusually quiet and he stayed in his room a lot. This was rather peculiar because he always had something to say, and 'timid' was never a part of his personality.  
  
"Bel Um Fal, Simon Muran and I noticed that you were awfully quiet and you stay in your room more often. Are you all right?"  
  
Yami nodded his head in agreement. He didn't say a word and he stood in calm.  
  
"Are you sure??"  
  
Yami nodded once again, but even more silently.  
  
"Very well. Bel Um Fal, I need you to do a small task for me. I need you to go to the Shrine of Glory and the Forest Shrine and check it out. If you see anything weird, come back and report it to me. Can you do it?"  
  
Yami nodded once again and left the palace. The throne room was as silent as he was.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Vwoom! Bang! Cwash! And Dawk Magician wins agains' evil Celtic Gawdian! What's this?? It's the mean Fewal Imp! And Dawk Magician wins again! Hooway! Cheese for evwyone!"  
  
It was nighttime and Yugi was playing with his Dark Magician Plush and his two duel monster key chains. He hugged his Dark Magician again; Yugi was full of hugs that day! Once again, the Dark Magician 'saved the world', but he really got bored of it. He was playing this game all day. Yugi found one of Yami's study books and began to flip through the pages filled with hieroglyphs.  
  
(A/n: Did they even have books back then?? I wasn't really sure in all. Wait a minute. . . If they had books, then they wouldn't be writing on the walls! I'm confusing myself.)  
  
Yugi was only interested in the drawings. They began to stir up his curiosity. Maybe he could make another adventure with it? As soon as he picked up Dark Magician, he heard approaching footsteps coming in his direction. He darted under the covers and hid there. When he took a small peep at the person who walked in, His eyes lit up in delight. It was Yami! Yugi raced from under the bed sheets and gave Yami a hug. He was filled with hugs that day, and he couldn't stop giving them.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"Hello Yugi. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes! And Dawk Magician says Tanks!"  
  
"I'll be back with food. Don't leave this room, okay?"  
  
"Otay!"  
  
Yami left the room and came back with food. After Yugi ate his dinner, it was time for bed. Yami found something that Yugi could sleep on besides his bed. It was a small bed for Yugi and it came with silver silk sheets. They were both going to bed at the same time.  
  
"Goodnight, Yugi."  
  
"G'night Yami! And Dawk Magician says g'night!"  
  
Yami couldn't help but chuckle at Yugi's famous remark. Besides, It sounded adorable.  
  
"Well, tell him that I said goodnight."  
  
"Otay!"  
  
They fell asleep. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*--*-*  
  
Yugi was awake, shaking under his covers; this was more horrible than Yugi could ever imagine. The rain began to pour harder, lightning struck every second, and the thunder roared like it was a monstrous beast. Yugi flinched every time he heard that low rumbling noise. Then, this really loud one came around and Yugi fled for his life under Yami's golden covers. Yami woke up startled.  
  
"What is it Yugi?"  
  
Yugi just hugged on to Yami and never let go. He was shaking and crying and he sobbed a little bit. It hurt Yami badly to see Yugi crying; it felt like arrows piecing into his heart.  
  
"Are you afraid of lightning?"  
  
Yugi nodded slowly. Yami understood that most children are afraid of lightning, and he was too. He began to gently rub his back and held him closer.  
  
"Everything is going to be okay now. I'm right here. . ." Yami whispered. His voice was like a gentle spring breeze.  
  
"Y-Yami. . ." Yugi cooed.  
  
"You don't have to worry anymore. If you are truly that afraid of lightning, then you can sleep with me." Yami said.  
  
"Otay."  
  
Yami began to lie back down and Yugi slipped under the covers even more. He snuggled closer to Yami and he went to sleep, holding his Dark Magician. Whenever he was around Yami, he felt as if he was in the safest shelter ever. He wanted to keep it that way. But at the door less entrance of Yami's bedroom was even more danger. Simon Muran was standing there in the shadows, watching the entire time. He was as quiet as a mouse and still as a statue, and he blended in with the darkness. His eyes of cerulean narrowed.  
  
"That child. . .he must be the reason the prince was acting so strangely; he is making the prince too frail with weakness. He has to be stopped at all costs!"  
  
Simon Muran went to go tell the Pharaoh of what he saw. Yugi's life was just put in danger.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Oooh! Scary! Don't worry, there is still more chapters to come! I will be sure to type some more! Until then, please Read and Review! 


	4. Chapter IV: The Ultimate Battle

The Monarch and the Innocent  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*  
  
Yami woke up a little more relaxed than the day before. He wasn't burdened with the tasks of a monarch like he was the day before he met the three year old. Those days before were just the same, except that it was a different day. But this day would change everything. When the pair of crimson eyes revealed themselves for the first time, Yugi wasn't in the room. Did he disappear? With that thought, Yami pushed the golden covers aside and changed into his jet black millennium clothing; he finished his suit with a cape of mauve. He searched all around the room, and Little Yugi was nowhere to be found. Yami began to sprint out of his room and across the golden tiles of the floors. He wanted to search every bit of the palace before the people there found them. . . or did they?  
  
"Yugi, where are you!?"  
  
Panting, and almost out of breath, Yami began to search the Room of Rituals. Maybe he was in there? When he was about to enter, someone stopped him.  
  
"Hey you! Yes, you! Would you happen to be Yami?"  
  
Yami turned around. How could anyone address him so wrongly without his special reasons? Just before he was about to speak, his appearance had put him in doubt. The person that was speaking to him appeared to be a chibi Dark Magician.  
  
"Who are you??"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I am the Dark Magician. But I'm not just any Dark Magician; I'm Yugi's Dark Magician!"  
  
"You mean. . . You are that plush?"  
  
"I hate to say so, but I am so."  
  
"How did you possibly come to life??"  
  
". . . Yugi did it. He used his powers of light in order to give me light. Enough Talk. Yami, this morning while you were sleeping, a guy named Simon Muran and a few other people came in and took Yugi away! I tried to help him, but I was only in my helpless form!"  
  
"What!? No!"  
  
"They are about to send him to the Shadow realm if we do not hurry! Yami, you have to help me save him! I made a promise to Yugi's mother that I will be his guardian when he ever was in danger!"  
  
"His mother??"  
  
"Yes. His mother. Yami, Yugi was never meant to be here; he accidentally passed through the gateway of past and future. He was born five millennia into the future. We have to get him back and return him home safely or all of destiny will collapse!"  
  
"I see. So Yugi will be the person that is me when time repeats itself? You're right Dark Magician. Can you show me to where they are keeping him?"  
  
Dark Magician nodded. He began to fly to the throne room and Yami immediately followed. When he made it there, he stood in shock. There were people chanting chants, high mages were performing their ceremony, and a multitude of townspeople were there watching. Little Yugi was in the midst of them, tied up. His face appeared as if he were crying. The Pharaoh sat on his throne in amusement, and the high mages bowed simultaneously. The Pharaoh stood in command.  
  
"High Mages and all citizens of Egypt, I bring forth to you: a child. But this child is not just any child; this child is a demon, and he has been cursing the future heir to my throne! Now the Prince Bel Um Fal has become too frail and weak to rule this land! A Pharaoh is strong against the weak, no matter what is around him! So, I sentence this child to eternity in the Shadow Realm!"  
  
The high mages began to point their magical wands at Yugi. The feeling of dreadful fear began to rise in Yugi's heart, and he prepared for the blast. Just before they sent him to the Shadow Realm, a hush went inside of the crowd. Yami began to run down the golden floors of the throne room.  
  
"No! Stop!"  
  
"Keep going!"  
  
"I command you to stop!"  
  
The high mages bowed at Yami as he passed through the crowd. With the wave of a hand, the high mage moved aside. Yami pulled out a small, jeweled knife and began to cut the ropes.  
  
"What are you doing, Bel Um Fal!? I command you to stop this instant!"  
  
Yami didn't care. He just kept cutting the ropes. Yugi's eyes lit up in joy when he saw Yami's face. Yami picked him up and Yugi cried some more; he was horribly afraid. Yami began to quiet him down. As soon as he began to become silent, Yami shot a defiant stare at his father for all the pain he caused Yugi; it was like he was trying to destroy a part of him too.  
  
"Father, why did you do this to such a little child?? Your ability to be coldhearted is uncanny!"  
  
"I was just trying to protect you from. . ."  
  
"From what!? Benevolence and compassion!? I thought you taught me that a true Pharaoh was kind to his fellow citizens!"  
  
"I also taught you that a true Pharaoh is not affected by irrelevant matters, such as children! Bel Um Fal, I will keep you a strong Prince as long as I'm around, even if it means slaughter!"  
  
"That's your problem, father. You're mistreating you people! I bet that your people didn't come here just for fun; it was probably, almost certainly, that these people came here because they were afraid!"  
  
He began to stare at the crowd. His gaze seemed as if he was searching the heart of every living individual there.  
  
"Father, these people are afraid of you greatly. They haven't any confidence in you yet, and they are teaching their children to abhor you. Your reputation will spread through the generations like wildfire. I'm telling you. . ."  
  
"I don't care, Bel Um Fal!"  
  
The Pharaoh nodded at a high mage that was sitting at his right hand. The mage understood and began to walk toward Yami; he was going to take Yugi away from Yami. The millennium symbol appeared on Yami's forehead. He was going to hold his ground until he came close enough for a shadow power assault. As soon as he touched Yugi, his mind shattered into pieces and he hit the ground lifelessly. The whole crowd was searching with their eyes for the culprit.  
  
"What was that??" Yami questioned. It wasn't him who launched a magical assault.  
  
When everyone looked back at Yami, the Dark Magician slowly floated beside Yami.  
  
"The Dark Magician takes his side!?"  
  
"Everyone! You must not harm this little one! Kill him, and all of destiny is destroyed!"  
  
"Father, this child was born five millennia into the future. He passed through the barrier of past and future and now he is here. He wasn't born into this time and he was never meant to be!"  
  
The Pharaoh stood up again and signaled to the mages that there will no longer be any execution. They all left in single file.  
  
"What? You must take this child back immediately before there will be no future!"  
  
"You mean you're not going to execute him any more??"  
  
"No, my son. It was your determination to get to me that saved this one's life; it was you that made me se the light. Thank you so much."  
  
Yami gave a smirk of triumph and looked down at Yugi. He was sleeping with a peaceful smile on his face, hugging the Dark Magician plush close to him. There was peace in the palace and Yugi was safe once again. The plush must have returned to its normal state.  
  
"You truly are a true guardian." Yami whispered. 


	5. Chapter V: When we say goodbye

The Monarch and the Innocent  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
You've got to take him back . . . or all of destiny will collapse.  
  
Yami stared helplessly out of the window and at the glowing stars. Then he let out a weary sigh; he couldn't sleep and he really didn't want to anyway. Besides, one special person to the prince was more valuable than sleep, and that person was going to walk out of his life forever. He didn't know what to do. Should he take him home and never see his face again, or keep him and face the dire consequences? Yami's mind was in a tumult of sadness and confusion, and a touch of utter anger. He slowly turned around in bed, and dependently looked at the face of the sleeping toddler.  
  
Yugi . . . What should I do?  
  
Little Yugi was sound asleep, and a peaceful smile was on his face. He was holding his 'guardian' close to him, knowing that he would always be there to defend him, and accept every warm hug he had to give. Yami knew that there were those days when Yugi was filled with hugs, and how he would adorably say all of his sweet remarks. Suddenly, devastating thought hit him, with a cold slap of mercilessness, and left him cringing and crippled mentally and subconsciously.  
  
What if Yugi said: Goodbye Yami. . . And Dark Magician says Goodbye?  
  
Yami shivered. He probably couldn't take that coming from Yugi. After all Yugi was so kind, and innocent, and. . .  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Yami immediately turned all of his attention to the little voice he heard beside him. Yugi was half awake, but his amethyst colored eyes glistened brightly in the moonlight.  
  
"Yes Yugi?"  
  
"Can I tell you someting?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"When I firwst come here, I no twust no one. And Dawk Magician no like them either. I want to stay wiff you, because I twust no one but you!"  
  
"I wish that you could stay with me forever, but you have to go home eventually."  
  
"Otay."  
  
Yugi knew what Yami was trying to say, and he felt all the sorrow that lied hidden inside him. He could hear the despondency in the midst of his voice. He could only hope that he would feel as cheerful as the morning sun tomorrow. But for now, Yugi snuggled closely to Yami and held on to him. Yami returned the 'hug' and closed his strong crimson eyes.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Yami's eyes widened when he opened them again. To his surprise, Yugi had gone back to sleep in that short period of time. Yami smiled to himself and closed his eyes again. His mind was at rest now and the clamor of feeling subsided. Since Yugi was half awake, he will probably not remember what he said. Everything came from his heart.  
  
The spirit of a child loved an heir.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
It was now the sweet, blissful afternoon in the land of Egypt. Among all of the activity going on in the palace, Yugi and Yami were exploring every square inch of the golden tile and they gazed at the alabaster statues that they came to in the cool of the day. Obviously Yami wasn't exploring anything; he lived in the palace all of his life. He knew every step of every room of every section, and there was not one room that he hadn't walked in before. In one room for the remainder of the afternoon, Yami began to teach Yugi hieroglyphics. They sometimes visited towns and built sand objects. The two look alikes walked hand in hand everywhere they went. At the end of the day, they came to a fountain that was controlled by magic: the Fountain of Hope. The fountain was ever springing with hope and dreams, and they were shown as bubbles. The ones that Yugi popped came back eventually.  
  
"Wowies Yami. Egypt fun to 'member you by."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Yami sat down on the marble rim of the Fountain, and Yugi casually crawled into his lap. Yugi gave Yami a hug and his guardian one too. He was so full of warm, loving embraces, and Yami always returned them.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"After today, we see e'chother again right?"  
  
"I don't know Yugi. I'm sorry."  
  
"I know we will! We will! And Dawk Magician says so too! I pwomise we will!"  
  
"You're right Yugi. Even though we will be far apart for a while, and even if we are separated by the bowels of time, Destiny will bring us back together someway. Somehow. Because no one or nothing keeps you from me!" Yami said playfully.  
  
Yugi's eyes began to light up in delight and he gave a lighthearted smile. Yami began to play with Yugi's hair and surprisingly began to tickle Yugi! He must have had this planned!  
  
"Hahaha! No Yami! 'Top it!"  
  
"No one gets away from the tickle monster! Muahahahahahaha!"  
  
Yugi got out of Yami's grasp and began to run from him. Yami began to chase him and the both began to laugh happily for the first time together. There was no mean, sword wielding guards, no high mages, and no boundaries. It was just the two of them, alone and content, to enjoy the rest of the day without any obstacles. This was the happiest day of Yami's life.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
(Night)  
  
" . . .And then Celtic Gawdian tries to eat Fewal Imp's food, but Dawk Magician say no. I protect you! And the Magician of Black Chaos says it important to share wiff friends and then Dawk Magician save the day again! Hooray! Cheese for everyone!"  
  
"Wow Yugi. What an interesting story!"  
  
Yami was watching intently as Yugi came up with stories using the key chains and his Dark Magician. For some reason, Yugi was good at telling interesting stories at his age; a normal three year old wouldn't be able to do that at all! Each story seemed to have a hidden meaning. Suddenly, they heard the sound of footsteps coming near the door of Yami's room. They both looked up at the same time, and the saw a recognizable figure: Simon Muran. He came in with a face filled with despondency.  
  
"Hello Simon Muran!"  
  
"Hi Mr. Simon Muran! And Dawk Magician says hello!"  
  
"Hello there. Um, Prince Bel Um Fal, I need to talk to you in person."  
  
Yami slowly got up, and followed the blue-eyed Egyptian. His mauve colored cape began to wave along with the breeze that passed through. They walked into the room of rituals in order to discuss one sad conversation, and the topic was Little Yugi.  
  
"My prince . . .I know that this will be hard to take, but it is time for the young one to leave."  
  
"What? Now??"  
  
"Yes. I'm sure that he has his family wondering where his is right about now. How long has he been here?"  
  
Yami looked at the floor in sadness. He knew he had to tell him, or he would not be a very trustworthy person. But if he kept the right amount of time to himself, there would be a flaw in getting him home. He decided to tell him the bitter truth.  
  
"Yugi has been here for five days now . . ."  
  
"You see? His parents must be worried sick about him in the future. The only way he could stay here is if he was your child, but he isn't. Instead, he is your destiny. It is up to you to decide his fate. The two of you together and the future collapsing, or you two apart, and not only does the future stays intact, but Yugi gets to be reunited with his parents. Follow your heart Yami, and it will tell you what is best for him."  
  
"I . . . understand. I will take him home immediately."  
  
Yami began to walk back into his room. Yugi's eyes lit up in joy and he ran to Yami and gave him a hug.  
  
"Yami! Yami! I'm so glad to see you again!"  
  
Yami knelt to the cheerful toddler, and gave him a long, warm, affectionate hug. He began to stroke his hair and Yugi enjoyed every moment. In fact, he enjoyed almost any kind of hug. Suddenly, as the world seemed to fade away, Yugi could hear light sobbing. Was Yami. . . Actually . . .crying?  
  
"Yami? What's the matter?"  
  
"You have to go back home now, Yugi."  
  
"But why? I don't wanna leave you Yami!"  
  
"I don't want to leave you either. But you have to go home. Your parents are looking for you right now so you can't stay here."  
  
Yugi looked at Yami as he looked away. He lightly tapped Yami on the shoulder and he looked up. Yami gasped in surprise; what he saw was Yugi holding out his Dark Magician to him! Yugi was giving Yami his Dark Magician??  
  
"Have Dawk Magician. He help you 'member me."  
  
Yami slowly took the plushie and held him close to him. Then they gave each other their final hug. Yami took Yugi's hands and the both stood at the same time; their eyes, strong crimson and soft amethyst met for a final time. As a beam of moonlight came into the window around them both, the Millennium Symbol appeared on Yami's forehead. The moonlight seemed to get brighter and brighter. The light was so bright, that Yugi couldn't see anything; he could only hear Yami's last goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye . . . my beautiful beloved angel . . ."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Yugi realized that he was in his bed at home. Was that whole thing a dream? He crawled out of bed and then he walked into his parents' room. They were asleep in their warm, comfortable bed. They must have not been looking for him after all, or were they. Yugi walked back into his room and saw an outfit neatly folded; he picked it up and gasped. It was the same outfit he wore in Egypt that looked exactly like Yami's! Inside, he saw a real golden bracelet, and an ankh necklace made of silver. It had hieroglyphics inscribed on it. Yugi looked hard and tried to decipher the code.  
  
Love Always from Yami  
  
Yugi's eyes lit up in delight. Yami was real, and none of it was a dream! But, how was he going to see him again? Yugi could only hope. He opened the window and looked at the North Star. He changed a part of what his mother used to sing to him.  
  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star, help me find someone afar  
  
Guide him all the way to me  
  
Yami's whom I want to see  
  
And we shall be together  
  
Hugs and kisses forever  
  
As the nights went by, Yugi began to sing this song every night. He would sing to the North Star, praying that Yami would come back to him. He would pray the next night, and the next night, until eventually he lost all hope and Yami faded away from his mind as he got older each year. But the memories of them together will always remain in the heart of time.  
  
Destiny will bring us back together . . .someway . . .somehow . . .  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well, that's the end of The Monarch and the Innocent. I hope you enjoyed it! Just because this story is over doesn't mean that Yami and Yugi will never be seeing each other again! I'm starting the sequel to this story right now! It is called The Monarch and the Innocent II: The Ties of Destiny! I'll update an excerpt either tomorrow or the next day. Until then, see you later! 


	6. Excerpt from The Monarch and The Innocen...

Excerpt from The Monarch and the Innocent II: The Ties of Destiny  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
I can't remember anything. . . My memories are all so vague. It's all a blur to me. I can remember a few things. I can still feel the feeling of my spirit leaving my body. . . A soulless vessel falling to the floor, alone in a dark room, is what I can still remember. I can only recall the icy 'golden piece' leaving my hands and shattering like a fine glass as I fell to the artic floor as well. My face was pale, and my eyes were forever closed. . .  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-**-*-*- *-*-*-**-  
  
Yugi's eyes shot open. He sat up quickly in bed, and he panted in fear. Only shadows of trees and the moonlight was only visible in the dark room; the wind began to 'play' with his hair because he left the window open. Yugi forced himself to calm down and he lay back down in his bed. He wanted to go to sleep, but he just couldn't; he didn't want to relive the nightmare again. Suddenly, he saw a shadow walk past him and he froze as it moved toward the open window. As soon as the moonlight touched the silhouette, his face was highly recognizable; it was Yami. The moonbeams around him made his ruby eyes seem more ethereal. He was only in his spirit form, but regardless of his transparency, he seemed more mysterious every time Yugi saw him.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Yugi crawled out of bed and walked next to Yami. Yami gave Yugi a gaze of downheartedness.  
  
"What's the matter Yami?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just keeping watch, that's all."  
  
"Yami, I know you better than that. I know when something's wrong and something's wrong. You can't trick me that easily! Besides, I'm fifteen, remember?"  
  
"You're fourteen."  
  
"Fifteen!"  
  
"Fourteen!"  
  
"Fifteen!"  
  
"The grandfather clock hasn't started playing its bells yet. When you're fifteen, I'll tell you." Yami said playfully. Besides, he enjoyed seeing Yugi pout sometimes. It looked cute.  
  
Immediately, the grandfather clock was heard after Yami finished his sentence. Yugi gave a smile of triumph.  
  
"Now that I'm fifteen, you can tell me what happened!"  
  
"Technically, you're not fifteen yet."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because, you weren't born at twelve in the morning! So there!"  
  
"Yami! If you weren't a spirit, I would strangle you!"  
  
Yami began to chuckle at that remark. Yugi laughed playfully as Yami was chuckling. Suddenly, Yami began to get serious all the sudden.  
  
"Yami? What's going on??"  
  
"I sense a darkness approaching . . ."  
  
Yami returned to the Millennium Puzzle, which was on Yugi's studying desk, and Yugi began to run down the stairs to shut all the windows. Before he could close them all, he heard something shatter in his room! Yami had opened the mind link for Yugi to hear. His voice sounded alarmed.  
  
// Yugi! Come back upstairs! Someone is stealing the Millennium Puzzle! //  
  
Yugi's breath just stopped for a moment. He ran back upstairs and forced open his bedroom door. There, he saw a shadow crawling out of his open window with the Millennium Puzzle around their neck. Yugi quickly grabbed a flashlight and directed the light toward the thief.  
  
"What? You're a girl?"  
  
The girl ignored and jumped out of the window. Yugi couldn't stop her.  
  
"No! Wait! Stop!!!"  
  
Yugi ran to the window and jumped out of it. He tumbled on his way to the ground, but he managed to make it anyway. He saw the girl running away and he stopped he immediately.  
  
"Where are you going? The Millennium Puzzle is mine!"  
  
The girl stopped running. She slowly turned around.  
  
"The Millennium Puzzle is rightfully mine."  
  
Yugi gasped at her appearance. Her hair was long and straight, and it had crimson tips. It was silky and it shimmered in the moonlight. She had one, long, golden bang that carelessly played in the wind. She had ruby colored eyes that seemed more mysterious in the night sky; they seemed to glow in the dark. She was wearing a sorceress gown that had ancient writings on its ribbons. This girl was an amazing combination of beauty and mystery, all in one.  
  
"How can the Millennium Puzzle be YOURS? I need it to fulfill my destiny!"  
  
"Baka no Child! (Stupid Child) The Millennium Puzzle was in my possession! Only the Liberi Fatali can truly use the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
Yugi stepped out of the shadows, revealing his face. The girl made a silent gasp.  
  
"No! You ARE one of the Liberi Fatali! But how can that be!"  
  
"What do you mean by Fated Children? Who are these Fated Children?"  
  
"That's not of your concern. Until you realize the purpose of the Liberi Fatali, you can't have the Millennium Puzzle! I'm giving you a fair chance to tell me right now. But if you are not correct, it's fair game for me. I get to take back what I once owned."  
  
// Yugi . . .I know the Liberi Fatali. //  
  
/ You do? Tell me, or I'll lose you forever! I don't want to lose you! /  
  
// I'm afraid I can't tell you. Our bond is weak, and my time using our mind link is limited. It looks like you're on you own. . . //  
  
/ No! Yami! Don't leave me! /  
  
"It looks like you can't answer me; you're spacing out a lot."  
  
The Millennium Symbol appeared on her forehead, and she held out he hand.  
  
"Ardente Veritate!"  
  
Fire began to shoot out of the palm of her hand with a blaze of crimson fury. She made a fire barrier in front of Yugi so he couldn't pass any longer.  
  
"I will see you again, destined one. You are not yet ready to contain the ancient powers of this Millennium Item. Until you understand your place as one of the Liberi Fatali, you can't keep it."  
  
She began to walk away. When Yugi saw past the flames, he saw that she was going away, along with Yami.. Yugi still had one question in his mind as she was leaving him behind.  
  
"Wait! Who are you!?"  
  
"I am Miya, leader of the Liberi Fatali. I am the supreme ruler of them, and if you must know, I was named after my father."  
  
"Your father??"  
  
Suddenly, the flames disappeared and Miya vanished into thin air. Yugi was left to stare at the moon, contemplating on what just happened.  
  
"Wait a minute. Her name is Miya! So that means her father is. . ."  
  
A cold slap of reality hit Yugi. He now knew her father's name.  
  
"Oh . . .my . . ."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- -*-*-*-*-*  
  
So did you guess who her father is? I think I made this mystery too easy, but I did it for a reason! It's extremely important to know who it is, because when the ACTUAL fanfiction comes out, this may be important information. Oh, by the way, 'Ardente Veritate' means 'burn with truth' just in case no one noticed that I didn't put the meaning up there. (J/k) But, it's a good name for a spell. Well, I'll be working on the sequel because I can't wait to put it on the Internet! If there are any parts that don't make sense, then I am so sorry about it. I was typing kind of fast. Well, until next time, see you later! 


End file.
